When You're Not Wanted
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: Speed and Trixie are getting married and want Speed's twin sister Style who was disowned three years before to come to their wedding. Will Pops finally realize how much he loves his daughter when Style is in danger of dying? Or will he loose her forever?
1. A Long Time No See

Disclaimer: No I do not own any part of Speed Racer.  
  
Style Racer stood by the window of her apartment watching the cars past below. It had been three years since her father had officially disowned her. It still hurt to think about it. Her father hadn't agreed to her singing career. Then when she quite racing he was completely furious. She had been disowned soon afterward. Yet Style knew she had made the right choice giving up racing for singing. Racing was her twin brother Speed's thing. She had needed her own.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Style walked over and opened the door. There stood her twin brother Speed. She couldn't believe her eyes. She quickly pulled Speed inside and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Speed what are you doing here?" She asked him. "You know Pops will get mad because you came to see me. I'm not exactly part of the family anymore."  
  
"Ty you know I don't care what Pops will do", Speed said draping an arm around her shoulders. "You're my twin sister and I'm going to invite you to my wedding weather Pops likes it or not."  
  
"Whoa! Rewind and freeze!" Style cried staring at her brother. "Number one: Who are you getting married to? Number two: You know Pops will totally flip. And number three: When are you getting married?"  
  
"Well I'm getting married to Trixie", Speed told her. "I told you I don't care what Pops thinks or does. You are still my twin sister. He might have disowned you but I sure didn't. Also the wedding is in a month. We're getting married June 23rd."  
  
"Trixie! Oh my gosh!" Style cried. "Oh, how is she?"  
  
"Trixie's great", Speed told her. "She totally misses you. She made me promise to come talk to you today and invite you."  
  
"I still don't think this is a very good idea", Style said uncertainly. "Pops will totally blow a gasket. As far as he's concerned I don't exist."  
  
"Style Nicole Racer you are coming to my wedding", Speed told her firmly. "I will not take no for an answer."  
  
"Oh fine!" Style said finally. "I'll come. I promise I'll be there."  
  
"Trixie wants you to be her Maid Of Honor", Speed told her.  
  
"Speed", Style said quietly.  
  
"Oh come on Racer Girl Trix will be totally crushed", Speed said pleadingly. "Plus you ARE her best friend."  
  
"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" Style asked him.  
  
"Yep", Speed said.  
  
"Well you're doing a darn good job," Style told him as she tossed her long silvery hair over her shoulder. Style had always looked more like Rex than Speed even though she and Speed were twins. She had Rex's silvery hair and dark brown eyes. She also had his darker complexion. She was just like him in personality too. She was calm and quiet. Yet she had Speed's temper. If anyone said anything bad about her or her family and friends she was known to blacken an eye or two. (Rex had given her boxing lessons when she was seven.)  
  
"Well I've got to go", Speed finally told her. "Pops wants me to go do a couple of test laps with the Mack Five. He'll kill me if I'm late."  
  
"By Speedy", Style said then kissed his cheek. "Come see me again soon."  
  
"Well since you're in my wedding we'll be seeing a lot of each other soon", Speed said as he walked to the door. "Oh by the way Trix and I want you to sing at our reception."  
  
With that Speed had darted out of the door leaving Style there shocked. Slowly a smile spread across her face and she shook her head. Speed would never change, but that was one of the things she loved about him. He was still the same adorable yet stubborn Speed. She just hoped everything about the wedding would work out for the best. Maybe Pops would be okay with her coming. Well she would just have to find out when the time came.  
  
Speed drove back to the test track with a big smile on his face. He was so happy Style was coming. She was still his twin sister even though Pops had disowned her. She would always be a big part of Speed's life. He knew Trixie would be excited too. She and Style had always been best friends.  
  
Speed hopped out of the Mack Five and walked over to Trixie and took her hand in his. "Baby can I talk to you for a minute?' he asked her.  
  
"Sure Speed, let's go back into the lounge", Trixie told him. The two of them went back into the lounge and sat down on a couch.  
  
"Well Ty said she would come to the wedding", Speed told her.  
  
"Oh Speed that's wonderful!" Trixie said throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh I can't believe that she's really coming!"  
  
"She isn't sure about the whole bride's maid thing though", Speed said. "She's hoping just to stay in the shadows so Pops won't get mad at us."  
  
"Well", Trixie said after a moment. "At least she's coming. She doesn't have to be a bride's maid. She just has to come!"  
  
Speed nodded then stood up. "Well, do you think that we should tell Pops right away that Ty's coming or should we wait?" Speed asked.  
  
"It might be best to tell him right now", Trixie said after thinking for a moment. "It might help if he has more time to get used to the idea."  
  
"I totally agree", Speed said. "He might get used to the idea after a while, but if we wait he'll totally oppose it. Let's go talk to him right now."  
  
Speed and Trixie walked out of the lounge then walked over to Pops. "Hey Pops Trix and I have something to talk to you about", Speed told his dad.  
  
"We asked Ty to come to our wedding", Trixie said squeezing Speed's hand almost as hard as she could.  
  
"What did you do?" Pops yelled. "You know that I never want to see that girl EVER AGAIN!!!"  
  
"That girl is still my sister and your daughter weather you admit it or not!" Speed yelled back.  
  
"Speed yelling isn't going to get us anywhere", Trixie said gently. "Remember you get more flies with honey than with vinegar."  
  
Speed looked at her. Trixie's bright green eyes looked up at him pleadingly. He could see that tears were starting to form. "You're right", Speed admitted.  
  
"Well of course I am", Pops told him.  
  
"Not you!" Speed snapped. "I was talking to Trixie. Ty is coming to my wedding weather you like it or not." Speed took Trixie's hand and pulled him after her as he ran over to the Mack Five. Both of them climbed in and Speed took off. 


	2. Fittings and Playing The Guitar

Disclaimer/claimer: I do not own Speed Racer. However I do own all the songs that will be featured in this fic because I wrote them my self. I hope you like them.  
  
Style stood in front of the mirrors of the fitting area. Trixie had dragged her to get her bride's maid dress fitted. Now she was standing there in a floor length red dress that had so many pins in it she was almost afraid to breath.  
  
"Are we done yet?" Style asked for probably the millionth time.  
  
"If you ask me that again you're going to have a big black eye when it's your turn to walk down the aisle", Trixie warned.  
  
Style sighed. "OUCH!" she cried as a pin stuck her. Trixie giggled. "I'm beginning to think you planned that."  
  
"No that was just a little bit fun for my amusement", Trixie told her.  
  
Style looked over at her and glared. "So how did Pops react?" she asked. "Was he as mad as I thought he'd be?"  
  
"On a scale of one to ten", Trixie said after a moment. "He was probably a twelve. Things didn't go to well. He and Speed had a shouting match."  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea", Style said shaking her head. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. I don't want Speed to be disowned like I was. I couldn't bear that."  
  
"I don't think Speed ever thought about that", Trixie said quietly. "Do you really think that could happen?"  
  
"There is always that chance", Style said truthfully. "Pops doesn't like it when people don't agree with him very much. Oh gosh, look at the time. I have a gig at a coffee house down town in twenty minutes. I hate to run like this Trixie but I have to go."  
  
"All right Ty I'll see ya tomorrow. You have to finish your fitting", Trixie told her.  
  
Style quickly changed back into her everyday clothes and grabbed her purse. She was soon n her car heading towards her apartment to grab her guitar. She burst through the side door of the coffee house where she was playing two minutes before it was time for her to go on. She quickly tuned her guitar and then walked out on the stage.  
  
She took her seat on the stool that was provided for her. "Hi everyone", she said into the microphone. "I wrote this song several years ago when I was having a lot of problems in my life. I hope you all like it. She started playing and began to sing.  
  
"You're a million miles from home Nothings there to call your own You just feel so alone You've got no where to stay No place to go at the end of the day  
  
Tell me Why is life so cruel? No matter how hard you try You always play the fool You just want to give up It seems you've run out of luck Tell me  
  
Love's forsaken you All your plans and dreams don't come through It's the middle of the night No one's there to say everything's all right Every word you say causes a fight  
  
Tell me Why is life so cruel? No matter how hard you try You always play the fool You just want to give up It seems you've run out of luck Tell me  
  
Tell me  
  
Tell me"  
  
Style bowed her head as the last notes faded away then looked up as she heard the applause that filled the room. She couldn't help but smile as she looked around. Then she noticed Speed in the back of the room. "Wait for me", she mouthed to him. Speed nodded his head and went to go find a seat. Style played several more songs then took a seat next to Speed as the crowed slowly left.  
  
"You wrote that song yourself?" Speed asked amazed. Style blushed slightly.  
  
"Yhea, I wrote it back when my boyfriend broke up with me and Pops disowned me", Style told him looking down at her hands.  
  
"So are you really gonna be in the wedding?" Speed asked.  
  
"Yhea, Trixie gave me the puppy dog pout when I tried to get out of it", Style said grinning. "I can almost never say no when people give me the puppy dog pout."  
  
"That's why Trix and I use it so much", Speed said smugly.  
  
"Watch your mouth Racer Boy", Style said warningly. "So have you told Pops yet? How did he take the news?"  
  
"Let's just say it wasn't a touching moment", Speed told her.  
  
"He completely blew up didn't he?" Style asked.  
  
"Yhea" Speed said.  
  
Style chewed silently on her bottom lip. She had been worried that Pops and Speed would get into a fight. "Maybe I shouldn't come to the wedding", she told her brother.  
  
"Style Racer you are coming to my wedding weather Pops likes it or not", Speed said gripping her shoulders firmly.  
  
Speed and Style soon left the building. Style walked over to her blue convertible and Speed followed her. "By Speedy", She said and quickly kissed his cheek. "I love you."  
  
"By Ty", Speed said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close for a quick hug. "I love you too. I'll see ya tomorrow." 


	3. A Photographer

Style stood there outside of the test track where Speed was practicing. Her assignment as a photographer was to get some shots of Speed and the Mack Five. The trick was doing it without Pops seeing her. He would totally flip. She tucked her long silver hair up into her baseball cap, grabbed her camera bag, clipped on her press badge, and put on her sunglasses. If she played her cards right then she could get in and get her pictures then slip back out before Pops noticed her.  
  
She quickly made her way to the track and pulled her camera out of its bag. She took off her sunglasses then snapped several pictures of Speed and the Mack Five when suddenly she felt someone seize her waist. She stomped on the person's foot then turned around and punched them in the eye.  
  
"Ouch!" Sparky cried as he went flying back from the impact of Styles punch. "Racer Girl it's just me," Sparky told her.  
  
Style clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh!" she cried. "Sparky I'm so sorry I didn't know that it was you!" Then she punched Sparky's arm. "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Fine!" Sparky told her. "Just don't punch me again. Man I wish Rex hadn't given you those self defense lessons back when we were kids."  
  
Style looked away from him and bit her lip. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I told you not to talk about him in front of me," she whispered.  
  
"Awe, I'm sorry Racer Girl," Sparky said apologetically. "I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
"Just forget it," Style told him wiping her eyes. "And I wasn't crying!"  
  
"Oh yeah right," Sparky said sarcastically. "I saw those tears rolling down your cheeks."  
  
"O.k. so I shed a few tear drops," Style admitted. "Now scat I need to get several more shots of Speed for my deadline. I've gone around getting shots of all the big contenders for the next race at Bayville."  
  
"So now you're a photographer?" Sparky asked. "What ever happened to the BIG singing career?"  
  
"Singing doesn't pay the rent for my apartment let alone keep food in my fridge," She told him. "I usually get a gig or two a week and they don't even pay that much. The road to stardom is a very long and hard one."  
  
"So do you regret giving up racing at all?" he asked her.  
  
"Well I race the Magic Phantom in several small races that are usually charity events," Style told him. "The purses are never that big if there is one and they're usually not on television or even in the newspaper."  
  
"Sissy!" Sprital cried as he ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Oh my gosh Sprital look how big you've gotten!" Style cried and gave him a hug. "You must have grown two feet!"  
  
"Seven and a half inches," Sprital informed her.  
  
"You've been dying to tell someone that haven't you?" Sparky asked the younger boy.  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Okay you two I have work to do," Style told them. "I'll talk to you later." Style gave Sparky a hug and kissed Sprital's cheek. Style got several more shots of Speed then put the lens cap back on her camera. She saw Pops looking down at her and she quickly put on her sunglasses. She pulled her hat lower and quickly exited the track. She sank down into the seat of her car and let out a heavy sigh. "That was a close one Racer Girl," she whispered to herself. "That was a close one."  
  
Meanwhile at the garage for the track Pops approached Sparky to ask him who he had been talking to. "So Sparky who was that?" he asked.  
  
"Oh just a photographer," Sparky told him.  
  
"Just a photographer," Sparky said trying to keep cool.  
  
"You and Sprital looked pretty comfortable with her, are you sure that she was just a photographer?" Pops asked.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Pops walked away shaking his head. He knew that both Sparky and Sprital knew the photographer. Maybe it would be easier to get the information out of Sprital. He shouldn't be to hard to get the desired information out of. 


	4. Secret Crush

Pops walked over to Sprital. "So who were you and Sparky talking to?" Pops asked his son.  
  
"A photographer," Sprital said trying to act innocent.  
  
"Just a photographer?" Pops asked.  
  
"Well she said that she was a singer too," Sprital told him.  
  
Trixie looked over at Sprital. Sparky had told her what happened. She knew that she needed to get Sprital away from Pops so that Style didn't get in trouble. "Sprital come get Chim Chim out of my helicopter!" Trixie yelled to him.  
  
"I gotta go get Chim Chim before he hurts himself or Trixie's helicopter," Sprital said dashing off. He pulled Chim Chim out then Trixie took his hand and led him to the Mack Five where Speed was waiting for them. Sparky had talked them into taking Sprital out for ice cream to keep him away from Pops. Pops had a feeling that the whole thing had been set up.  
  
Sparky got into his own car and started heading towards the club where Speed had told him that Style was singing. Sure enough Style was just walking onto the stage when Sparky got there.  
  
"Hey everybody," Style said into the microphone as she sat down on her stool. "For those of you who don't know my name is Style Racer. I guess you could say that I'm a rookie when it comes to the music business. Although I would be considered a veteran when it comes to racing cars. I've written all of my music myself. I hope you like it. This first song is called She Cries."  
  
She's all alone No one's there No one to hold her hand And tell her that they care All the pain consumes her soul  
  
So she cries Herself to sleep Her tears glisten in the moonlight As they roll down her cheeks The pain won't go away So she cries  
  
She gave up everything To get away Now she's alone in this Big cruel world with nowhere To stay  
  
So she cries Herself to sleep Her tears glisten in the moonlight As they roll down her cheeks The pain won't go away So she cries  
  
Maybe someday She will find a way A way to break her Chains of pain And give her heart Away  
  
But for now.  
  
She cries"  
  
Sparky smiled as the last notes of the song faded away. Style had an amazing voice. She smiled as she listened to the applause that filled the room and took a little bow. She walked down the steps off of the stage and was swarmed by all of the boys in the room. Sparky couldn't help but be disappointed. He'd never admit it, not even to Speed, but he had a crush on Style. She was perfect in every way. She was not only beautiful; she was also smart, talented, funny, and kind. Style had a big heart. When she was little she was always bringing home small wounded animals for Mrs. Racer to help her take care of.  
  
Style made her way through the crowd towards Sparky. She'd give them a polite smile or a nod and continue on her way. She had soon made her way through the crowd and caught up to Sparky. "Hey, I didn't know that you were going to be here," she told him.  
  
"Speed told me that you were singing here so I came to see what you valued more than racing," Sparky said.  
  
"So what'd you think?" she asked him.  
  
"You were great," Sparky told her.  
  
"I wrote it not long after Pops disowned me", Style said.  
  
"How about we go get something to eat?" Sparky suggested.  
  
"Great! I'm starving," Style told him. "In my rush this morning to get down to the track I forgot to eat breakfast."  
  
"Now I know how you stay so thin eating the way you do," Sparky said playfully. "You run and rush around forgetting to eat meals every now and then."  
  
Style and Sparky climbed into Sparky's waiting car. "So where do you want to go?" Sparky asked her.  
  
"Could we go get a cheese burger?" Style suggested. "I haven't had any fast food in the longest time."  
  
"I know that you can't cook very well how do you eat?" Sparky asked her slightly stunned.  
  
"That's not funny," Style told him. "I do a lot of charity events with the Magic Phantom for children's homes and hospitals. Afterwards there is always some big party with a tone of food. Speaking of charity events I need your help. I have a charity event this afternoon and the Magic Phantom has been acting up lately. During the last racer the steering wheel locked for a few seconds. I was really lucky that it was during one of the parts where the course was straight. Then another time the brakes wouldn't work. I almost crashed into the stands. I've looked and looked but I can't find anything wrong."  
  
"Sure we can stop by your apartment after lunch," Sparky decided. 


	5. What If She Dies?

Several hours later Style came out of her bedroom in her jumpsuit pulling her long silver hair back into a low ponytail with her racing helmet under her arm. "Hey Spark are you ready to go?" she asked him.  
  
"Yep," he told her. "I'm ready if you are."  
  
"Okay let's go," Style said. "Just let me put my dress for the party afterward in the trunk."  
  
Style climbed into the driver's seat of her car the Magic Phantom and Sparky climbed into the passenger seat. "So what was wrong with my baby?" she asked.  
  
"Your steering wheel was lose and the bolts on it were bad," Sparky told her. "You also needed new brake pads."  
  
"I just replaced those brake pads last oh", Style said.  
  
"When's oh?" Sparky asked her.  
  
"August," she confessed.  
  
"Well no wonder," Sparky told her. "The brake pads in a race car like the Magic Phantom take a lot of abuse during a race."  
  
"Oops," Style said. "Oh we're here all ready."  
  
Style parked then climbed out of her car. She pulled out her toolbox and went around to the front of the car. She lifted up the hood and started doing her usual check before the race. Suddenly someone came up behind her and covered her eyes. Style jerked her head up and hit the hood of the car. Suddenly everything went black.  
  
"Whoa Racer Girl are you okay?" Speed asked as Style came to.  
  
"Speed what are you doing here?" she asked slightly confused. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the racer's lounge at the track," Speed told her. "You knocked your head pretty hard on the hood of your car when I came up behind you and scared you."  
  
"Speedy can you do two things for me?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure, what are they?" Speed said.  
  
"First, never scare my like that again," Style told him. "Second, could you please get me some aspirin? I have a splitting headache."  
  
"I already sent Sparky to go ask around for some," Speed told her.  
  
"Here you go Ty I got some aspirin for you," Sparky said as he walked up to them with a bottle of water and two aspirin in hand.  
  
"Sparky you're an angel," Style told him as she took them from him. "Now Speed you never answered me as to why you're here."  
  
"Well I'm racing today," Speed told her.  
  
"If you're racing that means that Pops is here! Speed you knuckle head!" Style yelled as she tried to sit up but failed because the room looked like it was spinning.  
  
"Whoa Racer Girl settle down," Speed told her soothingly. "Let's lay you back down."  
  
"Speedy make the room stop spinning please," Style pleaded.  
  
"Shhhh," Speed said soothingly and laid his hand on her forehead. "It's okay. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Style nodded her head and let Speed slowly lower her back down onto the couch. She closed her eyes and grasped Speed's hand. She was almost asleep when the door burst open.  
  
"Speed there you are," Pops said as he entered the room. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Style slowly sat up and grasped Speed's hand. "Pops she was racing today but she hit her head when I came up behind her and startled her," Speed told him. "It was my fault and I couldn't just leave her there lying on the pavement."  
  
"Don't blame Speed," Style said holding her head as she tried to stand up. "I should be going now." Suddenly she started swaying to one side. "Speedy now would be the time to put your arms out," she told her brother as she fell backwards.  
  
Speed scooped her up into his arms and laid her back on the couch. Speed knelt down next to the couch and laid his hand on her forehead. She was burning up. Suddenly Mrs. Racer walked into the room.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked her husband and son. "Oh my gosh Style!" she cried and quickly went over to the couch and knelt down next to Speed. "Speed what happened to her?"  
  
"I startled her and she hit her head on the hood of her car," Speed told her. "Then she tried to stand up and she collapsed."  
  
"Go call an ambulance," she told Pops. "We need to get her to the hospital. Well why are you just standing there?"  
  
"I'm not going to do it," Pops told her stubbornly.  
  
"Weather you like it or not Style is still your daughter!" Mrs. Racer yelled. "If you don't call that ambulance then I'm going to take Speed and Sprital and we're going to leave you, because then you wouldn't be the man I married. The man I married would never just let his only daughter die. Now go!"  
  
Pops looked at Styles pale and lifeless face then ran to go find a phone. All he could do was hope that he wasn't too late. 


	6. Awakening

Speed, Sparky, Sprital, Chim Chim, Trixie, Pops, and Mrs. Racer were all scattered around Style's hospital room. Speed sat in a chair next to the bed with Trixie on his lap. A cot had been brought for Sprital and he and Chim Chim lay there fast asleep. Sparky sat in a chair on the opposite side of the bed from Speed. Pops and Mrs. Racer sat in chairs against the wall. The room was completely silent except for the steady beeping of the heart-rate monitor.  
  
Style was still unconscious. The doctors said that she was extremely malnourished. Their guess was that she would often skip meals or go days without eating. She was hooked up to several IVs that fed nutrients into her body. The doctors had told them that there was nothing else that they could do. If Style didn't wake up within two weeks they would have to pull the life support.  
  
Speed held her right hand and Sparky held her left. All they could do was pray that she would wake up soon. Pops sat there staring at her. He never would have thought that Style could have gotten so sick. She had almost never gotten sick when she was young. She also had always had a healthy appetite. He couldn't help but think that it was all a dream. Style had always been a lively healthy young girl. She wasn't still even when she was asleep. Now she just lay in her hospital so still and motionless that the only thing that assured them that she was still alive was that slight rising and falling of her chest.  
  
"I can't take this anymore!" Speed yelled pounding his fist against the armrest of his chair causing Trixie to jump.  
  
"Speed calm down," Trixie said soothingly. "Style is going to be just fine. She just needs a little time."  
  
"I should have noticed that something was wrong," Sparky said guiltily. "She told me about her weird eating habits. I should have known!"  
  
"Blaming ourselves isn't going to help Style," Trixie told the two of them sternly. "If she found out that we were blaming ourselves she would feel really guilty. That won't help any of us."  
  
"What's all the yelling about?" Sprital asked sleepily lifting up his head.  
  
"Nothing baby," Mrs. Racer told him. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"Has Sissy woken up yet?" Sprital asked them.  
  
"Not yet sweetheart," Mrs. Racer said. "Now go back to sleep. We'll wake you up the minute that Style wakes up."  
  
Sprital nodded his head laid back down. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep. Mrs. Racer went over and covered up Sprital and Chim Chim with a light blanket that was on the end of the cot. Speed, Trixie, and Sparky were asleep as well. She pulled two extra blankets off of a shelf and draped one Speed and Trixie then draped the other over Sparky.  
  
"They're all so worn out," she whispered to Pops as she sat down. "Well let's just be thankful that they're sleeping. Do you remember when Style got on that car accident when she was seven with her friend Amy and her parents?"  
  
"That wreck put Style in a coma for a week," Pops said. "Speed wouldn't leave her bedside for anything. He wouldn't even go to sleep because he wanted to be right there wide-awake when she woke up. He would drink a whole pot of coffee every day. He even handcuffed himself to her bed swallowed the key. We had to call a locksmith to get him unhooked."  
  
"Rex was right there with her too," Mrs. Racer added. "Though he didn't take quite as drastic measures to stay there with Style."  
  
Speed and Trixie stirred beneath their blanket. Pops and Mrs. Racer quieted immediately and looked over at them. Trixie laid her head on Speed's shoulder and Speed wrapped his arms around her waist. They looked so perfect together. Sparky sighed and pulled his legs up into the chair hugging his knees to his chest. Mrs. Racer and Pops both soon fell asleep as well.  
  
Style rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillows. Her arms were sore and her head felt like it had been run over by a truck. She heard people starting to move around her but it hurt too much to open her eyes.  
  
"Style wasn't like that when we went to sleep was she?" Speed asked. Then she felt someone gently shake her shoulder. "Ty are you awake?" Speed whispered in her ear.  
  
"Speedy go away and let me sleep," she grumbled. "I feel like I was run over by a truck."  
  
"Everybody she's okay!" Speed shouted happily. "She's awake!"  
  
Style felt everyone come over and hug her. "I can't breath," she reminded everyone after several minutes of squeezing.  
  
"Style Nicole Racer don't you ever scare us like that again," Mrs. Racer told her sternly. "I get enough of a fright when Speed crashes on the race course."  
  
"I'll try not to Mama," Style said smiling. "You know that Speedy and I just love to see how far we can push you every now and then though."  
  
"Style what was it like being in a coma?" Sprital asked her.  
  
"Well I could here everything that you were saying," Style told them. "I was talking back to all of you yet you never heard me. I tried to move my arms and legs yet I couldn't. It was so strange. I didn't know what was going on. My whole body was paralyzed."  
  
"Well sweetheart we should let you rest," Mrs. Racer said. "Come on everyone let's go."  
  
"Bye sissy," Sprital said as he climbed up onto Style's bed and gave his big sister a hug. "I'll get Speedy to come back later and bring me with him."  
  
"You can come back," Style told him. "As long as you don't come by stowing away in the trunk of the Mack Five."  
  
"I'll bring him by later," Speed assured her as he bent over and kissed her cheek. "I love you Racer Girl."  
  
"I love you too Speedy," Style told him. "When you come back later could you bring me a couple of books? The only fun I'm probably going to have is going for a ride on my bed."  
  
"COOL!!!" Sprital shouted. "Can I go on a ride too?"  
  
"Style was kidding sweetie," Mrs. Racer told her youngest son. "I'll be sure that Speed brings those books for you dear."  
  
"Who said I was." Style began but stopped when she looked at her mother's face. "Yhea I was just kidding. Bye Mama. I love you."  
  
"Goodbye dear," Mrs. Racer told her daughter and kissed her forehead. "I love you too."  
  
Much to Style's surprise Pops leaned over and kissed her cheek. She let two fingers rest on the place where his lips had touched. However her thoughts were interrupted when Sparky squeezed her free hand and Trixie leaned over and gave her a hug. Style told every one goodbye and rolled over onto her stomach. She had slept on her stomach since she was a little kid. Soon she was fast asleep. 


	7. Going Crazy

Style laid back against the pillows on her bed. She was back in her old bed at the Racer family home. She tossed the book she had just finished into the floor next to her bed. She was so board. Her mother had gone shopping and Speed had a race to go to. So that left her home alone with strict orders not to get out of bed. The doctor had said that she needed to stay in bed for one week. Style called it cruel and unusual punishment. She knew that she hadn't been eating properly but making her stay in bed all day was mean.  
  
She heard the front door open and her mother walked into her bedroom. She had the only bedroom on the first floor of their house. Once when she was seven she was sleep walking and went tumbling down the stairs breaking her leg in two places. Rex had found her lying at the foot of the stairs sobbing around midnight. After that Pops had converted the den into a bedroom for her. They didn't want her to have any more accidents.  
  
"Time to take your medicine dear," Mrs. Racer said as she sat down on the edge of Style's bed.  
  
"Mama do I have to?" Style asked pleadingly. "I feel fine. I'm not sick anymore."  
  
"Style Nicole Racer you are taking your medicine," Mrs. Racer said firmly. "It's your own fault that you're in this mess. Now take these pills before I have to force them down your throat like I did when you were little."  
  
Style grumbled slightly and swallowed her pills quickly. "Couldn't the doctors have given me some of the liquid medicine? I hate taking pills."  
  
"Well that's one way you and Speed are different," Mrs. Racer commented. "Speed hates all liquid medicine and prefers pills."  
  
"Oh Mama Speedy and I are different in lots of ways," Style told her mother. "Fist of all we don't look anything alike. While Speed has fair skin brown hair and blue eyes, I have darker skin silver hair and brown eyes."  
  
"One way you can tell that you're twins is how you can finish each other's sentences," Mrs. Racer said. "We could never tell what you two were saying because you would stop mid-sentence and Speed would start saying something else. Then when we asked you how you did that and you two said in unison "it's a twin thing." You two never ceased to amaze us."  
  
"Hey Racer Girl we're back!" Speed shouted as he walked into the house.  
  
"We're in here Speed," Mrs. Racer called to him.  
  
"Oh Speedy you won!" Style exclaimed happily as her brother entered the room carrying his first place trophy.  
  
"Well who did ya think would win?" Speed asked her.  
  
"Anyone except a rookie like you," Style said jokingly.  
  
"Now if I remember correctly I've been racing longer than you have," Speed told her. "So you're a rookie too."  
  
"I never said I wasn't," Style said smugly. "I just said I didn't expect you to win."  
  
"Style Racer I'm hurt," Speed said pretending to cry.  
  
"Darling brother I love you very much, but NEVER, EVER go into acting," Style told him firmly. "You're really bad."  
  
"Hey Racer Girl how are you feeling?" Sparky asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"Like an invalid," Style told him. "I don't like staying in bed all day. It's so boring!"  
  
"I'll carry you out into the living room tomorrow so that you can watch television," Speed offered. "I'd be happy to."  
  
"Thank you big brother," Style said. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too baby girl," Speed told her.  
  
Style's smile disappeared as soon as the words "baby girl" left Speed's mouth. "I told you never to call me that again," Style said fiercely. "That was Rex's pet name for me." She wiped the hot tears that had been rolling down her cheeks away and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry Ty," Speed said apologetically. "I forgot."  
  
"I know," Style whispered. "I know you are. "It's just so hard sometimes to think about him. The fact that he's gone hurts so much."  
  
"Well it's not going to help for me to feel sorry for myself," Style said straitening her shoulders and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I'll go get you something for lunch dear," Mrs. Racer said as she stood up.  
  
"I'll get it Mama," Style told her mother.  
  
"Nice try dear," Mrs. Racer told her daughter. "But you have to stay in bed."  
  
Style groaned and threw herself back into the pillows on her bed. "I'm going to forget how to use my legs if I don't get to go somewhere soon."  
  
"I highly doubt that dear," Mrs. Racer said as she walked out of the room. "I highly doubt that."  
  
A couple of hours later Sparky walked into Style's room to keep her company for a while. "Sparky will you put this in the window for me?" Style asked him as she handed him the piece of paper that she had been writing on.  
  
"Help!" Sparky read aloud. "I'm being held captive in my own bedroom by my mother! Please send reinforcements. Ty you are a nut."  
  
"I'm a nut who has seen nothing except the color blue for the past three days!" Style told him. "I want out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Maybe we should go call the people at the nice place with the padded walls again," Sparky said teasingly.  
  
"NO!" Style cried. "The last time you and Speed tried that they almost wouldn't let me back out. Mamma and Pops had to come get me."  
  
"That was pretty funny," Sparky said chuckling.  
  
"No it wasn't!" Style told him. "That white jacket was itchy."  
  
"What ever you say Racer Girl," Sparky said laughing so hard that he was holding his sides. "What ever you say." 


	8. An Old Friend

Style slipped into the back seat of the Mack Five. Speed and Sparky were taking her to her gig. She set her guitar case on the floor next to her feet. "I have a surprise for both of you after my show," she told them.  
  
"What is it?" Speed asked her. "You got a record deal and you're moving to New York?"  
  
"Or you're a government agent sent to investigate the recent disappearances of local children?" Sparky guessed playfully.  
  
"No! This surprise is more of a who not a what," Style told them.  
  
"You finally got yourself a man Racer Girl?" Speed asked her teasingly.  
  
"Like I said you'll find out after the show," Style said mysteriously. "Oh look we're here."  
  
Speed and Sparky climbed out of the car and Style soon followed then grabbed her guitar case and ran towards the back door of the restaurant. She walked onto the stage and took her seat just as Speed and Sparky found theirs.  
  
"Hey everybody," she said. "For those of you who don't know my name is Style Racer. I'd like to dedicate my first song to my brother Speed."  
  
"You've got your wings  
  
And you've learned to fly  
  
As you go and do  
  
I get left behind  
  
As much as I want to  
  
I can't be with you every day  
  
So may the angels be with you  
  
As you go along life's way  
  
May the angels be with you  
  
Every single day  
  
I know that we might often be  
  
A thousand miles apart  
  
So may the angels be with you  
  
Where ever you are  
  
You're in my heart  
  
And I'm in yours too  
  
We've done some amazing things  
  
We've been together through and through  
  
But now it's time  
  
To let go  
  
I will always love you  
  
I just wanted you to know  
  
So may the angels be with you  
  
As you go along life's way  
  
May the angels be with you  
  
Every single day  
  
I know that we might often be  
  
A thousand miles apart  
  
So may the angels be with you  
  
Where ever you are  
  
May the angels  
  
Always  
  
Be with you"  
  
Speed and Style's eyes locked. Style grinned and winked at him. She sang a couple more songs and walked down off of the stage with her guitar in hand. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She stepped on the owner's foot and then elbowed them in the stomach.  
  
"Nikki relax it's just me," a male voice said as Style turned around.  
  
"Davie?" Style asked cocking her head to one side. "Oh my gosh! Look at you."  
  
"You ain't lookin to bad yourself Nick," Davie told her.  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Snob."  
  
"Geek."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Okay, okay you win," Davie said finally.  
  
"I always do," Style told him.  
  
"So Racer Girl who's your friend?" Speed asked as he and Sparky walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Speedy." Style said. "This is my friend Davie. I met him a coffee shop where I was singing a couple months ago."  
  
"Nick I didn't know that you knew Speed Racer," Davie commented  
  
"Ty you didn't tell him about me?" Speed asked slightly hurt.  
  
"Nikki why did he just call you Ty?" Davie asked.  
  
"Style's my given name," Style told Davie. "I started going by my middle name when I started school. And I did tell you about Speed on our first date."  
  
"So is he your boyfriend?" Sparky asked.  
  
"No we both decided that it wasn't going to work and broke up after a little over a month," Style said.  
  
"Nikki you decided that things weren't going to work out between us," Davie told her. "If I had my way we would either be married or engaged."  
  
Style rolled her eyes. "So any way, back when Davie and I were singing at the same coffee house we had a bit of a partnership. We wrote a couple songs together and sang them up on the stage as duets. I was thinking that maybe we could write another song together and sing it for your wedding Speed."  
  
"That's a groovy idea Ty," Speed told her. "I think Trix would love it."  
  
"Anything for an old flame," Davie said.  
  
"Thanks Davie," Style told him. "I so owe you one."  
  
"Marry me?" Davie asked playfully.  
  
"I don't owe you that much," Style said laughing. "Three tomorrow a good time to meet?"  
  
"I'll be there. Where do you want to meet?"  
  
Style gave him the Racer family address and then left with Speed and Sparky. Sparky was very quiet on the ride home. Style wondered why but didn't question him. If Speed noticed he didn't say anything either. 


	9. Again

Style and Davie sat in the den. Each had their guitar resting on their lap. Crumpled sheets of notebook paper were scattered throughout the room and some had reached the hallway. Ty sighed and tossed another sheet of paper over her shoulder not noticing that Speed had walked into the room and hit him in the head. Speed let out a surprised gasp causing Style and Davie to jump.  
  
"Oh Speed!" Ty cried out surprised. "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"I'm fine Ty," Speed said sarcastically. "Thanks for asking. So how's it coming?"  
  
"I need to go jogging," Style declared jumping up from her seat in a recliner. "It'll help me clear my head." She set her guitar on the floor then walked into her bedroom. A few minutes later she walked out of her room wearing a pair of jean shorts, a plain red t-shirt, and a pair of dirty white sneakers. Her silvery hair was pulled back into a high bun on the top of her head. Her face was free of makeup other than lip-gloss. Before Speed or Davie could say anything she was out of the door.  
  
Style made her way to the park when suddenly she felt really dizzy. She sat down on a nearby park bench to wait for it to pass. Her vision blurred for a second then she felt perfectly fine and continued her jog. Suddenly everything went black and she collapsed to the ground. A nearby woman screamed and rushed over to Style. She checked Styles pulse and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She quickly dialed nine one one.  
  
"Hello," the woman said frantically into the phone. "I'm in the park. This girl just collapsed in front of me. I don't think that she's breathing. What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Calm down," the operator said soothingly. "What park are you in?"  
  
"Langston Park on Thirty-fourth Street," the woman said. "Please hurry!"  
  
"We're sending an ambulance it'll be there soon," the operator told her. "Do you have any clue who she is? Do you know her family?"  
  
"I think that she's the Racers' daughter Style," the woman said. "I'm not sure if I should call her parents though. The last I heard Style had been disowned."  
  
"Call them anyway," the operator told her. "They need to know."  
  
Several hours later Speed, Trixie, Sparky, Pops, and Mrs. Racer were sitting by Style's hospital bed. She was hooked up to so many tubes and wires that Mrs. Racer didn't want Sprital to see her so he was staying the night with one of his friends. The line on the heart monitor barely spiked. Tears gently ran down Trixie and Mrs. Racer's cheeks. Trixie sat in a chair that she had pulled close to the bed next to Speed and held his hand. Sparky sat on the opposite side of the bed with his chin resting on his cupped hands. Pops and Mrs. Racer sat in chairs at the foot of her bed. Style laid there as still as a statue. She didn't even look as if she was breathing.  
  
Suddenly Speed jumped up and shoved his chair back. "This is all my fault!" he shouted angrily slamming his fist into the wall. "I should never have let her go."  
  
"Speed you know that you couldn't have stopped her," Trixie said soothingly. "Style would have found some way to get out."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Racer", a doctor said as he walked into the room. "My name is Dr. Bradford. Your daughter hadn't regained all of her strength after her last illness. She overexerted herself. This may or may not result in permanent damage."  
  
"What do you mean by permanent damage?" Speed asked him.  
  
"Well she could be paralyzed from the waist down," the doctor said. "It could slow down her brain capability. Ultimately it could result in her death. She might never wake up and then we would have to pull the life support system. That would instantly kill her. For now try talking to her. That might help. I would also advise sitting with her in shifts. Have only one or two of you in here at a time. Waking up to a room full of people might startle or frighten her and result in further injury. Also it might be several days before she wakes up. It will be better for all of you to have times where you can go home, sleep, get something to eat, and get cleaned up."  
  
"We'll do just that Dr. Bradford," Mrs. Racer said. "So who is going to take the first shift?"  
  
"I will," Speed volunteered.  
  
"I'll stay with you," Trixie said as she got up and went over to stand next to him.  
  
"No baby," Speed told her. "I need to talk to my sister alone this time. I'll stay with Ty tonight."  
  
"Then I'll take the first shift tomorrow," Trixie said. "We can have three hour shifts and then the night shift so each of us can get a chance to sit with her each day. I'll come to relieve you tomorrow at nine Speed."  
  
"I'll take second shift tomorrow," Sparky told them. "I'll come tomorrow at twelve."  
  
"I'll bring Sprital tomorrow afternoon at three," Mrs. Racer said. "I'm sure that he'll want to come see Ty."  
  
"I'll go from six to nine," Pops said.  
  
"Then I'll take the night sift again," Speed said.  
  
"Well we'll leave here with Ty," Mrs. Racer said leading the others out of the room. "Goodnight Speed."  
  
"Goodnight everybody," Speed said then gave Trixie a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you baby. I just need to spend a little time with my sister."  
  
"I understand," Trixie said squeezing his hand gently. "I love you too."  
  
With that every one left Speed alone with Style. He walked over to her bedside and took his chair. He took her cold lifeless hand in his and bowed his head.  
  
A/N: I just got back from my family vacation this year. I get back from summer camp. Then two days later I'm off again. Now in two weeks school starts for me. Where has summer gone? I don't want to start the eighth grade! It means that I have one year until high school! I don't want to start high school. It's too big! Well on with my story. 


	10. Prayers: Part 1

Speed sat and held Style's hand for a long time. Silent tears coursed down his cheeks slowly. He looked up towards the ceiling and bit his bottom lip.  
  
"God," he began. "I know I don't talk to you that much. Usually I only talk to you when I'm in trouble. Well I'm in a real fix tonight. The doctors are saying that she might die. I could live with her handicapped in some way. She'd still be my sister and still be with me. But God I couldn't handle it if she died. I already lost my older brother. I can't loose my only sister too. Ty loves you and I know she'd go to Heaven. I'm just not ready to give her up yet.  
  
See I'm getting married in about three weeks. I'm really scared too. This is a big step. What if I'm not ready? I love Trixie with all of my heart. I know that. Ty always gives me such great advice. I want Ty to be at my wedding almost more than anything. She's my twin sister and I don't know what I'd do without her. I want her to be there right in front of Trixie walking down the aisle. I want her to be there to see her nieces and nephews. I want to have nieces and nephews of my own.  
  
You're not talking God, but I know that you're here. You're always with me. I know you can hear me. Please don't take my sister from me. I can't loose her yet.  
  
Please don't leave me Ty. I'm not ready to give you up yet. The doctors say that I should talk to you. So I'm gonna talk about all of the good times that we've had together. Do you remember when Mom was teaching you how to wash dishes?  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Mama I don't understand why we can't just use the dishwasher like we usually do," five-year-old Style wined as she and her mother put the breakfast dishes in the sink.  
  
"Because one day you might not have a dishwasher and you'll have to do it yourself," Mrs. Racer patiently explained.  
  
"Mama haven't you ever heard of paper plates?" Style asked her. "I'll just use those."  
  
"What if you decide to have a dinner party?" Mrs. Racer asked her.  
  
"I'll hire caterers, duh", Style said.  
  
"What if you don't have the money?"  
  
"Then I won't have a dinner party."  
  
"Do you even know what caterers are?"  
  
Style giggled and shook her head no.  
  
"Rex!" Mrs. Racer yelled causing Style to burst out in a giggle fit.  
  
"Bye Mom," Rex called as he ran out the door. "Pops wants me to do a couple of test laps with the Mack Five."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"We had a lot of great times together Ty," Speed told her. "Please wake up." Speed gave Ty a kiss on her forehead and settled back into his chair to go to sleep.  
  
The next morning Trixie walked in to find Speed asleep and Style still unconscious. "Speed," Trixie said shaking him gently. "It's time for you to go home."  
  
"What?" Speed asked slightly confused. "Its still night. I just dozed off for a minute or two."  
  
"Speed it's nine o'clock in the morning," Trixie told him. "You must have fallen asleep. It's time for you to go home."  
  
"Oh, okay," Speed said rising from his chair and starting to walk towards the window.  
  
"Speed, other way," Trixie told him trying not to laugh. "Oh and get some coffee on your way out. It'll make me feel better about letting you drive yourself home." 


	11. Prayers: Part 2

It was finally Sparky's turn to sit with Style. She was still unconscious. She had been like that for a whole day. Everyone was getting really worried. Sparky sat there holding her hand praying that she would wake up soon.  
  
"God," Sparky began nervously. "All of the Racers have this amazing faith and trust in you. Speed says that it's up to you weather Ty dies or not. Please don't take her from us. Ty is one of the most wonderful people that I've ever met. She's nice, smart, talented, funny, and beautiful. You knew all that already though.  
  
I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love her. I've put off telling her that for the longest time. I think I've loved her almost as long as I've known her. Please give me a chance to tell her that. She can't die without knowing how I feel. I remember the day I first met her. It was our first day of high school.  
  
**Flashback (Sparky's POV)**  
  
It was my first day of high school. I had never been popular at middle school and most of my old friends were over at another high school across town. I was sitting by myself on the bus when two kids who looked to be about my age climbed on. It was a boy and a girl. They looked like they were really close.  
  
"By Speedy," the girl said as she walked towards a large group of girls at the back of the bus. They all greeted her warmly. I could tell that she was probably pretty popular.  
  
"See ya Ty," the boy said then sat down next to me. "Hey is anyone sitting here?" he asked me. The boy had short black hair and cobalt blue eyes. All girls would consider him a total heartthrob. I shook my head. "Well my name's Speed. What's yours?"  
  
"Sparky," I told him. "What grade are you in?"  
  
"This is my first year of high school," Speed told me. "I'm pretty nervous."  
  
"Mine too," I informed him. "Who was that girl you climbed on the bus with?"  
  
"That was my twin sister Style," Speed said. "We call her Ty or Nikki though. She started going by her middle name Nicole when we started middle school."  
  
Speed and I quickly became friends we were both big Formula One fans and had a lot of other things in common. He introduced me to Ty that day at lunch.  
  
"Hey Speed!" a girlish voice called out across the cafeteria. "Nikki asked me to save you and your friend a seat."  
  
"Hey Rachel," Speed called back to her. "That's Rachel," Speed told me. "She's Ty's best friend."  
  
Just as Speed and I set our trays down the girl from the bus walked up and set hers down across from Speed. "Hey brother," she said as she sat down and straightened the wrinkles in her jean skirt. She was beautiful. She had waist length silver hair and big chocolate colored eyes. Her smile almost never left her face. I hadn't even realized that I had been staring at her until she asked me a question. "So what's your name?" she asked looking over at me.  
  
"What?" I asked startled. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." The other people at our table looked shocked. It was like I had broken some huge rule. Style however went on as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"I asked you what your name is," Style said twirling some spaghetti into her spork.  
  
" My name's Sparky," I told her.  
  
"Cool name," she told me. "My name's Ty, or Style, or Nikki, sometimes Nick, and rarely Nicole. I've got a lot of nicknames."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Please God don't take Ty from us. We still need her. Her life can't be over yet."  
  
Just as Sparky finished Mrs. Racer walked in with Sprital and Chim Chim. Sparky stood up vacating his chair and walked out the door. 


	12. Grace Like Rain

Author's Note: I know I said all the songs in this fic would be my own. But I love this song so much and it really fit the mood I wanted this chapter to have. It's gonna be one of the more dramatic chapters in this story. The song is "Grace Like Rain" by Todd Agnew. Oh and I don't own the song I just like it a lot. Okay, on with the very late chapter.  
  
Trixie flopped down on her bed. She was exhausted. She had just spent the night at the hospital. Speed had asked her to stay there with him. She reached over to turn on her radio. Music filled the room's silence.  
  
Amazing grace, how sweet the sound That saved a wretch like me I once was lost but now I'm found Was blind but now I see so clearly  
  
Pops sat by Style's bed his head bent as if in prayer. He held his daughter's hand letting the tears course freely down his cheeks. He rarely cried, but this was an exception. His only daughter might die without knowing how much he truly loved her. The doctors were beginning to loose hope that she would wake up. She had been unconscious for a week. Hope was starting to fade.  
  
Hallelujah, grace like rain falls down on me Hallelujah, all my stains are washed away, washed away  
  
Sparky and Speed were in the garage. They had a hose and several buckets with them. Quietly they washed Ty's car the "Magic Phantom." Ty had always taken such great car of her car. Speed thought of the day Pops had told her that she got to design her car herself. She had spent two months planning that car. It was her baby. Sparky kept on hoping Style would walk through the garage door and tell him and Speed that they were doing it wrong and she would correct them.  
  
'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear And grace my fears relieved How precious did that grace appear The hour I first believed  
  
Sprital sat in the chair next to his sister's bed. It was hard sitting there watching Ty act so lifeless. She had always been so lively and playful. She had always been sure to make time to play with her little brother and Chim Chim. Sprital loved his sister a lot. He'd never admit it but at times he was sure that he liked her more than Speed. Mrs. Racer walked into the room and sat down on the edge of Style's bed and smoothed back her hair.  
  
"She'll come back to us," she said more to herself than to her son. "She can't die yet. She's too young and has too much life left in her. She won't die. Not yet anyway."  
  
Hallelujah, grace like rain falls down on me Hallelujah, all my stains are washed away, washed away  
  
Pops stood up and walked to the window. There was a steady stream of ambulances coming to and going from the hospital. Several children were playing catch across the street at the lake. He knew he couldn't count the times he had done that with Rex, Speed, and Ty. He walked back over to Ty's bed and took her small hand in his. "Please wake up baby," he whispered. "I have to tell you I'm sorry. You can't die without knowing that."  
  
When we've been there ten thousand years Bright shinning as the sun We've no less days to sing God's praise Than when we first begun  
  
Speed and Sparky were rinsing down Ty's car. Sparky heard a car door shut and turned around sending a spray of water in Speed's direction. Speed looked completely shocked as well as soaked. "You are so gonna pay for that," Speed said aiming the hose at Sparky. Soon they were spraying each other, getting thoroughly soaked.  
  
Hallelujah, grace like rain falls down on me Hallelujah, all my stains are washed away, washed away  
  
Pops noticed that the beeping of the heart monitor was starting to slow down. Ty's skin had taken on a bluish color. Suddenly the heart monitor let of a long loud whine. Nurses and doctors came rushing into the room surrounding Style's bed. Pops couldn't even see her anymore. Above the shouts of the doctors and nurses the heart monitor continued to whine. 


	13. Grace From Heaven

A/N: Well I couldn't decide weather to have Ty live or die. Sooooooooooooooo, I flipped a coin. And I decided. Well I'm gonna let you read the chapter and find out for yourself. To let her live, or to make her die, I just can't choose. Maybe I'll.  
  
Speed stood beside Ty's bed. The IV's had been removed from her arms and the nurse unplugged the heart monitor. She didn't need them anymore. For over a week she had been in a coma. The nurse pulled the sheets up and unplugged the life support system. Style didn't need any of the things that had enabled her to live for the past week and a half anymore.  
  
Speed let a single tear trace down his cheek. He thought of all the prayers that had been said for Ty, all the tears people had cried. Sparky and Trixie were placing all the flower arrangements that Ty had received from other racers in the Formula One racing circuit and family members in boxes so it would be easier to take them all out to the minivan. There had to be at least twenty of them. Five boxes were already filled without an inch to spare.  
  
Sprital went around collecting all the cards and balloons that people had sent. There were more cards than flowers. They had been placed on the bedside table, in the window, on the shelves, on a table back against the wall; some had even been taped to the walls. So many people had wanted Style to live, wanted to hear her laugh, and wanted to apologize. Sprital tied all the brightly colored balloons together. There were so many of them that Chim Chim had started to float up off the ground when he grabbed them all. Chim Chim's wild antics had always made Ty laugh.  
  
Mrs. Racer stood at the foot of the bed folding the colorful quilt she had brought for Ty. She and Ty had made it together one Christmas vacation when Style was nine. The power had gone out for two weeks because of a blizzard and Ty had been board stiff, not to mention cold. So they had sat on the couch making the quilt together with Mrs. Racer patiently teaching Ty how to sew.  
  
Speed felt a soft hand slip into his. "Let's go home," Ty said squeezing her brother's hand. "I'm ready to get out of here.  
  
Speed took the handles of her wheelchair and carefully pushed her to the elevator and then to the lobby. Pops was there waiting for them. He had stayed down there to fill out the necessary paperwork that was needed so that they could take Ty home. When they got to the car first Speed climbed into the middle seat and then Pops gently lifted Ty out of the chair and set her down on the seat next to Speed. Trixie, Sparky, and Sprital climbed into the back.  
  
When they pulled up to the house Style gasped and then burst out laughing. The sign she had made then had Sparky put in the window was still there. Just as suddenly she let out a groan. She realized that another week or two of captivity awaited her. Pops stopped the car then came around and opened the door. He picked Ty up and everyone quickly pilled out. Sprital and Chim Chim raced up to the door.  
  
When Pops reached the door carrying Style they flung the door open. People jumped out from every available hiding place and shouted surprise. Speed took Ty from Pops and carried her over to the couch. All of Ty's friends, family, and several of the racers she had met when she was a Formula One driver came over and hugged her. Many even put presents in her lap. Ty quickly wiped away the tears that had gathered in her dark eyes. She wasn't about to let everyone see her cry.  
  
Several hours later Speed found Style fast asleep. Everyone was going home including Trixie and Sparky. Trixie kissed Speed on the cheek then grabbed her purse. Sparky waved goodbye to everyone and left as well. Sprital sat fast asleep on the stairs. Speed picked Ty up and carried her to her room. He tucked her in and turned off the light. He couldn't describe how happy he was to have her home. 


	14. The Wedding Has Finally Come

Disclaimer/claimer: No I do not own Speed Racer. I do however own the other song with this fic, which I still haven't come up with a name for. Oh and sorry about the wait. Oh and one more thing ** means Ty's singing and ## means Davie's singing *# means they're dinging together.  
  
Finally it was time for the wedding. The doctor had declared Ty perfectly healthy. She and Davie had written Speed and Trixie's wedding song as well. Ty was running around the church making sure everything was perfect. Her shoes were still in the box back in Trixie's dressing room. When Trixie commented on it Ty had told her she wasn't going to torture her feet until she had to. Her long silver colored hair hung freely down her back in loose curls. A rhinestone tiara had also been placed in her hair. The long red silk gown clung to her petite figure at the top then it had a full skirt that made a swishing noise as she walked.  
  
She walked over to Speeds dressing room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Sparky called.  
  
"Sparky stop choking me," Speed grumbled from behind the closed door.  
  
Ty laughed and walked inside. "Here let me help," she said taking the bow tie from Sparky's hands. She quickly tied it around Speed's neck then stepped back to look at him.  
  
"You look beautiful Ty," Speed told her holding her at arms length. "You look absolutely beautiful."  
  
"Please don't make me cry," Ty said biting her bottom lip. "If I start crying my mascara will run and Trixie'll kill me."  
  
"But it's fun to make you cry," Speed told her teasingly.  
  
Ty slugged him in the arm. "I don't care if it is your wedding day I can still pound you into the ground," she threatened. "Now I have to get back. I still have to put on those torture devices called shoes."  
  
Soon it was time for the wedding. Ty had finally put on her shoes and looked Trixie over making sure that she looked perfect. "You look absolutely beautiful," she told her. "Speed's gonna be stunned."  
  
"I hope I look as pretty as you do Trixie on my wedding day," Vikki, who was Speed and Ty's seven year old cousin and the flower girl, said breathlessly."  
  
"I'm sure you will squirt," Ty told her. "Now it's time." Ty grabbed he bouquet of the table and handed Vikki her basket of red and white rose petals. Trixie walked out of the room with the other girls in front of her. She bit her bottom. She was anxious, happy, scared, and nervous all at the same time. Vikki walked out first smiling prettily and dropping flower petals every so often. Then came the other bridesmaids.  
  
Ty came out with her head held high. Sparky gapped when he saw his old friend. She was gorgeous. She looked at Speed and their eyes looked. "She looks beautiful," she mouthed. Speed's smile got a little bit brighter. Ty took her place at the alter and turned around to see Trixie walk in. She was breathtaking. Weddings really did become her. Speed's jaw dropped at the sight of Trixie. It was all Ty could do not to crack up laughing. Trixie walked up to the alter and took Speed's hands in hers. It was the happiest day of her life.  
  
The ceremony was beautiful. Ty was constantly having to wipe the tears from her eyes. Trixie even all but broke down crying. When it was Ty's turn to congratulate them she had hugged Trixie tightly and whispered in her friend's ear, "I'm not losing my brother. I won't think of it that way. I'm gaining the sister I always wanted."  
  
Finally it was time for the reception. Ty took of her shoes as soon as they sat down. Soon it was time for Davie and her to sing. They had actually recorded the music so they wouldn't need their guitars. Both took a microphone and the music began to play.  
  
**I use to thing love was just part of fairy tales**  
  
##Thought I had to be a night for it to happen to me##  
  
**I had given up on love a long time ago**  
  
##Believed it would just a part of my dreams##  
  
*#Then I met you*#  
  
**Now my whole world has changed**  
  
*#I met you*#  
  
##Nothing in my life will ever be the some##  
  
*#Oh I met you*#  
  
**Now as you hold me in your arms today**  
  
##I wonder how our lives will change##  
  
**I've given all my self to you today**  
  
##I can't wait to see what life brings##  
  
*#Then I met you*#  
  
**Now my whole world has changed**  
  
*#I met you*#  
  
##Nothing in my life will ever be the some##  
  
*#Oh I met you*#  
  
*#I met you*#  
  
While Ty and Davie sang, Speed and Trixie had been standing in the middle of the dance floor slowly swaying to the music. Trixie's head was lying on his shoulder and Speed's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. "I love you baby," he whispered gently in her ear. "More than you'll ever now."  
  
"I love you too," she choked out. Speed looked at her face and saw tears coursing down her cheeks.  
  
"Are you okay baby?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm just so happy," Trixie sobbed.  
  
Speed chuckled softly. "Crying when you're happy," he said jokingly. "No wonder guys never figure girls out."  
  
Ty and Davie stepped down off the stage. He kissed her on the cheek quickly. "I guess it's time for me to go."  
  
"You can always stay if you want," Ty told him. "There's gonna be a lot of food." Suddenly some of Ty and Trixie's old friends from school walked over to them.  
  
"Hey you were up there singing on the stage weren't you?" one girl asked him.  
  
"Why yes I was," Davie told her.  
  
"We think that's really dreamy," another said.  
  
"Well why don't I tell you about some of the other times I've sang on stage?" Davie suggested. Ty laughed as he walked of with the girls. Suddenly she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Sparky asked his cheeks reddening a little. Ty smiled at him and took his hand in hers. Sparky smiled and led her out onto the dance floor. A slow song started to play.  
  
Sparky and Ty swayed slowly to the music he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She sighed softly and snuggled her head on his chest. Sparky looked down at her and debated whether to try it or not. If he did try to kiss her it might ruin their friendship forever. Then if he didn't she might never know how he really felt. He quickly pressed his lips to hers and then waited for her reaction.  
  
Ty was shocked when Sparky started kissing her. Then slowly and to her amazement she started kissing back. After they kissed she let her head drop down onto his shoulder again. So that was what felt lie when you were in love. 


	15. Epilog

Well that was the end. Really it was. I'm serious. After this there won't be any more updates for "When You're Not Wanted." No lie. This is officially the end soooooooooooo I'm gonna put up an epilog. Which is this. Then after that it's the end. So on with the epilog  
  
First we'll start with Speed and Trixie. They end up having two children, Rex and Victory Lane. Speed continued racing for quite some time with Trixie as is navigator. Rex eventually started racing just like his father and Victory followed in her mother's footsteps and became her older brother's navigator for many years. Both she and Rex eventually married and after her wedding she broke away from racing. She had gotten her medical degree but never used it until after her marriage when she and her husband opened their own doctor's office. Rex continued racing until his early forties when he was in a wreck and could no longer race.  
  
Now for Sparky and Ty. They continued dating for about two years then Ty got a job offer in New York on Broadway. She considered declining the offer but Sparky insisted that she go. They maintained a long-distance relationship for about half a year and then Ty met someone new. Although it was not a mutual agreement they broke up. The awkwardness of their situation was Ty's usual excuse for not coming home. She started becoming estranged from her family and this is where this epilog leaves off. I might let the rest be up to your imaginations. But more than likely I'll create a sequel entitled "When You Feel You Can't Go Home Again." So until next time.  
  
God loves you, Fly-away-forever 


End file.
